The present invention is a shopping cart notepad holder. The holder was designed to allow a user of a shopping cart to have the option of using the holder as a holder of a shopping list while at the same time providing a child with a writing surface.
The invention was designed by a mother who realized that she needed to have a shopping cart notepad holder that would also allow her to entertain her child while shopping.
Prior to conceiving her invention, the inventor, when shopping, would usually carry a loose piece of paper or a small notepad in her hand that would remind her of the groceries she wanted to purchase. Having a child, carrying the notepad, caring for the child, finding items in the grocery store, and keeping track of what items were found in the grocery store was a difficult task, for it was difficult for her to cross things off the grocery list as she shopped and also because the child would sometimes want to play with the grocery list.
The inventor developed her invention because she could not find a shopping cart notepad holder in the market. A search revealed several patents that have addressed the issue of providing a notepad holder for a shopping cart. The U.S. Patents are as follows: Amundson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,701; Small, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,050; Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,267; and Barlow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,651. None of the Patents disclose a compact adjustable dual use shopping cart notepad holder that is securely stable because of their design.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shopper with a shopping cart notepad holder that will allow the user to easily carry the holder in a closed and retracted position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the user of the shopping cart notepad holder with a tool for shopping that will allow him/her to use the notepad holder as a holder for a first notepad while at the same time allowing him/her to use the holder to entertain the child with another surface to place a second notepad.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a user with a stable shopping cart notepad holder.